There Are Much Worse Games To Play
by Tahri Veila
Summary: When Peeta dies in a desperate attempt to save her, Katniss Everdeen finds herself a Victor of The 74th. With a strange incident involving their trackers in their wrists, she becomes Victor alongside the brutal Cato Lares. President Snow saved them. What for? Through all this, Katniss discovers that The Hunger Games isn't it; there are much worse Games to play. Cato/Katniss.


_There Are Much Worse Games To Play_

_By, Tahri Veila_

* * *

My heart pumps dreadfully inside my chest as I press my cold hand to Peeta's burning forehead. _As hot as it was last night_ I realize fearfully as tears begin to cloud my vision.

It is day 15 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And we're down to the final 6 contestants; Cato and Clove from District 2. Thresh from District 11. And Foxface from District 5. And of course, Peeta and I. Though I'm not sure how much longer Peeta will live

He has had a burning fever for the past 3 days, drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he mumbles incoherent phrases, but he says enough to let me know that even unto the point of death, he is concerned for me.

I sigh as I stand up and take the piece of my jacket, which I had torn off, in my hand. I carefully dip it into the rain puddle on the entrance of our cave.

I lean over Peeta and gently rub the damp cloth on his forehead. I rub over his eyelids, his nose, his lips, and the nape of his neck.

He moans in discomfort and I bite my lip to keep myself from bursting into uncontrollable sobs. I feel so overwhelmed, so helpless. I've done everything I can for Peeta, but nothings worked. He hasn't eaten in 3 days, and I'm not sure how to feed him unless he's conscious.

And to be honest, if Peeta dies, I will never really get out of this Arena. Peeta is part of me now. Without him, I can never be a whole again. But then again, there is no way that both of us can survive; that's not how the games work. But I guess I'm just holding off the inevitable as long as possible.

I run my fingers through his golden locks tenderly, and hope that some sponsor, with more money than he could ever spend in a life time, while take pity on us and send him some medication.

I finally lie back on the rocky wall of the cave, in defeat, and stare at the artificial sun, beginning to rise on the nearby lake. It brings back memories of when Gale and I used to wake up very, very early, and head to the lake in the forest of District 12. We would watch the sun rise, a beacon of light in a dark world. I allow a small smile to form on my face, but it slips off almost instantly.

But now, with this new sun rising, all I can think is that Peeta could die today. And I can't do anything to save him. Nothing. I'm not a doctor. I don't know how to heal blood poisoning along with severe infections.

I'm taken out of my meditations on what's happening, by the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith.

"Attention tributes, attention. Today, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia, at noon. But not just any regular feast; each one of you needs something desperately. And for some of you, this will be your last chance." His voice says, with a barely audible chuckle at the end.

His words sink in slowly as my head turns towards Peeta. _I can save him. _I think, excitement bubbling inside of me.

Without hesitation, I grab my bow and sling of arrows and lean down beside Peeta on the damp floor. I give him a small kiss on the lips before tenderly brushing his hair. I know deep down inside, that this might be the last time I see him alive. He could pass away before I come back, or I could never come back. I'm sure Cato, Clove, and Thresh are all waiting at the cornucopia to slaughter me. From the beginning of the Games, I knew that they were my three biggest competitors.

As I head out of the small cave, into the sunlight, I whisper a silent goodbye to Peeta.

* * *

__FEAST TAKES PLACE__

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He laughs deeply, pulling out his large, gleaming sword. He twirls it in his hand. "You want to see who wins? My sword in your gut, or your arrow in my head?" He says with a smirk._

_I keep my arrow aimed towards his head when I hear a loud yell. As if a bull was charging. _

_I don't let my guard down, but try to see where the noise is coming from when I notice Cato glancing behind him with a large smile on his face._

_I take this advantage, and let my arrow fly. I don't even bother to see if I hit Cato, I just immediately get a better grasp on my bag and sprint towards the woods._

_Get shelter. Get Shelter. My mind screams at me as my heart threatens to pop out for the second time today._

_My hand eagerly touches a tree and I glance around quickly and am startled._

_Cato isn't chasing me. _

_Curiosity gets the better of me and I move to the left, so I can see where he almost killed me without the cornucopia being in the way._

_My jaw drops. A monstrous dark figure is lying on the grass, with a certain blonde career smirking over him._

_And that's when it hits me like a sandbag. I didn't shoot Cato._

_ I shot Thresh._

Peeta and I trudge along the muddy forest ground, my bow in my hand. It's down to Cato and Peeta and I. I know this is all going to end. And tonight.

"Thresh was even stronger than Cato. So it is probably better that you…you know." Peeta says to me, his velvety voice striving to comfort me.

I give him a small smile but after he smiles back and turns his focus ahead of us, I slip back into a frown.

It turned out that Thresh was barreling towards Cato, attempting to attack Cato. Cato saw that, and ducked just as I released my arrow. He knew I would hit Thresh. And hit Thresh it did.

I know its The Hunger Games, but that can't stop the extreme guilt that racks my body. I can't imagine what District 11 is thinking. They send me a loaf of bread, and then I murder their other tribute, who was trying to get rid of my enemy.

I shake my head. I can't meditate on the past. I have one mission; and its get Peeta and I out of here. It's the two of us against us, so the odds are in our favor at the moment.

Cato killed Clove. I have no idea what happened. The canon just rang, and Foxface was already dead from eating Peeta and my berries. So unless she died naturally, Cato was the murderer.

"It's going to end soon, you know that, right?" Peeta says softly, his blue eyes gazing into my gray. I see in his eyes that it hurts him to say it.

I squeeze his dirt caked hand. "I know. Just a few more hours until we're out of here." I tell him encouragingly, staring at Peeta's face. I never truly realized just how handsome he is. He has a gentle face, and you can know right away that he's a softie.

He smiles back at me. "We're getting out of here, Katniss. I just know it. It's only him against the two of us."

I nod back at him, and am about to answer when I hear a guttural growl in the distance. I freeze in my tracks as the growl is accompanied by a long howl, deep enough to strike fear through anyone's heart.

Peeta's hand tightens around mine and he begins to pull me, running the entire time. I shake out of my haze and begin sprinting along with Peeta.

The howls get louder as our feet pound into the leave-filled ground. "The Cornucopia!" I yell at Peeta and his eyes widen with understanding.

"You're right!" He yells back, as we reach the clearing of the woods.

And that's when I see them for the first time.

Mutations. A dozen of them from what I see. Their hideous faces are scrunched into a bloodthirsty expression. Their long, pink tongues hang out between their front fangs.

I shudder.

"Katniss!" Peeta screams, already at the base of the Cornucopia. I turn around and catch my breath as a dark furred mutt nears my feet.

I instinctively reach to my back for an arrow and load it with expert precision. I notch the arrow and am about to let it fly when my hand drops.

The glassy chocolate eyes. The dark fur. The curly hair.

It's Rue.

I am frozen in time, as I drop my bow on the ground next to me, oblivious to everything but the ugly dog in front of me. _Those are Rue's eyes. What has the Capitol done to her?!_

I become entranced with the mutt eyes when I realize that it's charging at me, realizing that I'm not going to shoot it.

I try to move. To roll out of the way. But I can't. I'm paralyzed in horror.

"KATNISS!" Peeta screams, and suddenly a form pounces in front of me, using his body as a shield. A gut wrenching scream rings out and I about pass out. _Peeta._

"PEETA!" I shriek, regaining control of my muscles. My eyes widen in horror at his limp form on the ground.

He gives me a small smile. "Come on, Katniss. Get on top of the cornucopia. Hurry." He says, despite the gaping cut on the side of his body.

My vision is clouded by tears. "No! It's my fault! It all my fault!" I tell him, sobbing. My head rests on his bloody chest. He's dying. And it's all my fault.

He tries to get me off his chest. "Katniss, GO!" He says, pushing me off him. His blue eyes blur with tears. "I love you, Katniss. Please remember that. They never would have let both of us win anyway. And you need to win. For your mom. For Prim." He tells me softly, brushing his fingers across my cheek. He looks at my face as if he's memorizing my face.

My tears run onto his hands and he smiles weakly. "Go, Katniss." He says.

"Oh, Peeta!" I cry, leaning down to give him a kiss. It's a gentle one, and longer than we'd ever kissed. But all I feel is his lips moving against mine, and the warmth of his lips. I know in seconds I may never feel that warmth again.

"I've always wanted to kiss for real, you know? Not for the cameras." He whispers in my ear, so softly that no cameras could pick it up.

I nod, studying his face intently. And then the canon booms.

And I am broken. Forever.

All I hear ringing in my ears is Peeta's last request. For me to win.

Anger courses through me and I stand shakily, knowing that my expression is probably murderous. I whirl around and notice that the mutts are gone.

"Done smooching with Lover Boy, 12? 'Cause I've got the Games to win. I would have killed you while you were talking, but where's the fun in that? No, my victory is going to be one to remember." Cato's voice says.

I turn to see him hop off the Cornucopia. He brandishes his sword, and begins to walk slowly towards me. My eyes flick back towards my bow, lying a few feet away from me.

I make a wild dive for it, my hands connecting with the smooth surface of the bow. My other hand grasps an arrow and I have enough to spin myself around, so I'm lying on my back, not my stomach.

Cato is rushing towards me, but stops when he sees my arrow, aimed at his heart. A small smirk plays on his lips.

All I feel is total hatred towards him, because if he hadn't cut Peeta, Peeta would have had enough strength to wait for me to win the Games. And then both would have survived.

"Finally, there is the fire in your eyes again. Was worried I would have to kill you without a good fight." He says with a chuckle.

His face is beaded with sweat and blood, his blond hair messy from an attack. Maybe the mutts?

"I'm wining this, Cato. For Peeta." I tell him. I only have one arrow in my reach. _Let it count, Katniss._

I release my grip on the string, and Cato dodges to the side, with surprising reflexes. But the arrow still lodges itself in his arm and screams. A deranged, madman scream. One that sends chills through my bones. One that makes me wish I would have died earlier so that I wouldn't have to face his wrath.

I take his momentary focus on his injury to grab Peeta's knife, which lies on the grass. I hold it in front of me, but I know this is it, With Cato's sword to my tiny blade?

He spits out blood and finally charges towards me. It's a wild fight. He is weak, and I am unscathed for the most part. We grapple with each other for the sword before he finally kicks me in the stomach like at the feast.

I fall to the floor, breathless. He smiles triumphantly and raises his sword triumphantly. "Time to die, fire Girl. Time to die." He says. He attempts to say it triumphantly, but I see something else playing on his face. Respect? Remorse? Regret?

Whatever flashed on his face is gone now, and I flinch on the ground, waiting for the blow. I hold my meager blade in front of me, so at least he will have to strike a few times more to kill me.

As he lifts his sword dramatically, my eyes scan the sky. I then turn to the forest. I then look to my left. Peeta.

He has a smile on his face. He died for me to win. And I'm not winning. Newfound purposes pulses through me and when Cato brings down his sword to strike me, I roll with all my might to my right, his blade catching only part of my arm.

I bite down to keep myself from screaming and see Cato's angry face. He charges towards me and my eyes eye a sword lying on the grass, practically at my feet. Gamemaker intervention?

I pick it up, and raise it to protect my face just as Cato clashes his sword at me. Our swords clash and our faces stay inches away from each other.

"I'm winning this. I've trained for years." Cato says as he whips his sword to the left.

I'm about to respond when a searing pain catches in my wrist. The pain is overwhelming; I drop my sword. I fall onto the grass and curl into a ball. I'm screaming. The pain is like electricity buzzing through me, filling my entire insides.

I hear a male scream and manage to see Cato thrashing on the floor as well. He's cursing left and right, clutching his wrist desperately.

I hold my wrist in between my legs, willing it to stop. I call out for death; unsure of what is happening when Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out, "Ladies and Gentleman may I present to you the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games; Cato Lares, and Katniss Everdeen!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm here with yet another new story. So, okay. I'm a huge Catoniss shipper now. Not sure why. but I HAD to write my own. So here is the beginning of it. I know, it starts of as Everlark, but I assure you, it's gonna be Catoniss. But don't expect Cato to fall in love with Katniss in the next chapter or so. Ain't gonna happen. It's gonna be a gradual process. So I have a hella lot in store for you. Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Tahri**


End file.
